P public D display A of affection
by sassysango26
Summary: She was a girl. He was a man. She would risk it all for him, and in the end...he would decide. A tale of love,of hate,of the pains one is willing to bear to have what they want most. To risk it all for love..life, freedom, soul,and body. Revized ch2 NEW
1. Chapter 1: sectets unlocked

His lips brushed hers quickly; soothing warmth blanketing her soul for the few seconds allowed in this one private moment; a balm of sort to help her aching spirit. The window showered a spray of light onto their heads and though the halls were silent, someone watched.

She pulled back mutely, her eyes catching his, conveying a secret message '_I love you._'

Petite hands slide from his tussled dirty blonde hair to cradle his neck, lingering only a second before falling limply at her side.

His body was rigid, like that of a stone wall, though his eyes betrayed his tender feelings.

"You must return now. We have dallied too long."

His voice was rustic and very male, ringing clearly even as a whisper.

She whimpered a sigh, but quietly did as bid; pulling further away and turning down her head to hide her face.

"How long?"

The man, whom had turned and began his stealthy exit, said not a word. His back was quickly disappearing among shelves of books; his form no longer recognizable.

And that was how he left me.

Alone

To some, it would seem as if this was a goodbye. That his nonresponsive behavior would mean never, but I have known him for too long.

I suppose now is a good time to introduce myself, my name is something of great value and as such I will only allow my nickname, (you'll know why I do this soon enough) Kags. I am a 19 year old 25 century girl, and I'm madly and passionately in love with a time traveler.

"YOU!"

I realize my blunder too late. I have wasted too much time in one place. My mind races for an escape route, as siren sound to close for comfort.

A man is nearing, but my vision is blurred with adrenaline and I hold no recognition of him. I'm frozen in fear.

Review…tell me what you think plz


	2. Chapter 2: cats out of the bag!

"YOU!"

I realize my blunder too late. I have wasted too much time in one place. My mind races for an escape route, as siren sound to close for comfort.

A man is nearing, but my vision is blurred with adrenaline and I hold no recognition of him. I'm frozen in fear.

Chapter two :

His pale colorless eyes paralyze me, and I feel my body shaking in terror. _This was it_.

I tear my eyes away from my approaching doom, letting them linger on each decaying shelf; imprinting each miniscule detail, the suns vibrant light, the deep crimson of some books, the glittering font printed on the sides.

I feel my body quaking in thought of what is to come, the pain that awaits me. Unconsciously my fingers fiddle with the sleeve of my jacket as I try to steady my breathing and contain the on slot of tears.

My eyes are transfixed on the floor, and I feel pathetic, worthless. I'm disgusted with myself as I attempt to face the direction I can hear the officer approaching, but fail miserably. Even now, facing my own doom, I cannot do it head held high, proudly… I am _weak_.

The noise begins to increase dramatically, and I want nothing more than for this to be a dream, but it isn't.

My hands clench tightly to fists, as I raise my gaze from the floor to the book shelves in the dimly lit room. _I will not be ashamed for the love I have felt._

My breath catches as another scene seizes my gaze.

The officer I had thought was for me, breezed by without a word, his eyes trained on something, or someone else.

My heart pounds in relieve as a chocked sob slips from my lips. I cant believe it. My hands shake in excitement of such a drastic revelation; I turned kneeling to grab my stack of books and leave, but my eyes are transfixed once more.

A female, strong and beautiful (possibly my age), tearing through the rows of books like death was trailing her step for step.

I watch in vivid fascination, unable to look away.

Her face is flushed, her body nimble, books soar behind her as she grabs them and hurls them like ammunition at the approaching officers.

A scream is heard and quite suddenly the female loses her focus mid run.

She spins in an about face turn, frantic.

"Miroku!"

The officer takes his chance and jumps for the tackle. And I watch in complete horror as she is pinned.

She struggles beneath the officer's heavy frame; her gaze wildly searching for an escape, as mine had done only seconds before.

Her frenzied search finally spots me 2 rows away between the cases.

I feel her anguish as she wide eyed and terrified, stares me down cementing me to my spot.

Her eyes tell me everything.

_PLEASE!_ _Help! _

Powerlessly I stand there backing further into my corner, like a frighten rabbit; my head already shaking in the negative, though my heart is screaming yes_. We were there but a moment ago, she needs help! _My mind scolds, but my body continues to back away, books in hand.

"Sango Matsuo"

The connection is broken as she turns in time to watch men in uniform surround and enclose her like a cornered dog; the officer on top her becoming distracted at the site of reinforcement.

She takes her chance and gives a sharp kick to his balls before slamming her slender elbow into a pressure point in his neck.

The officer is out, and she is up once more.

My heart pounds wildly as a wall of soldiers and police block her from view.

I turn in time to watch a commanding officer approach to pull me away from the conflict, but I know that I won't be far enough away from this confrontation to not know its outcome.

Her screams are ear splitting, reminding me of a cat in a fight.

I can tell she's resisting as the sounds of brute force echo the "underground Library".

"You hypocrites!"

I hear her voice loud and clear through my pounding headache. _She's calling me out_.

A brutal crack is heard, pulling my stomach through a series of loops; she shrieks in agony but continues in her pained laced voice.

"You oblivious idiots! You follow a king who himself has broken the law!"

I pause in surprise at her words; and even though the officer attending to my exit tells me to keep moving, I can't resist the temptation to look back over my shoulder.

My eyes catch a glimpse of her between the legs of the soldiers, curled on the floor blood leaking from her mouth, a snarl on her lips. _Even down and out she looks positively feral_.

Her eyes find mine once more as she speaks, though I'm forcefully being pushed to the door;

"The new king has a love, and she is near. The law is lost, she has come."

My mind franticly races as what she says begins to take root; her eyes, tattooed into my brain, penalizing and relentless. _Why did she have to look at me to say that?_

My feet settle into a hurried stride as I'm dragged along by the officer; mind lost in thought and too focused to remember resistance.

Though this sweet reprieve into my mind, was sobered promptly-

Another crack is heard, a gut retching, heart stopping snap, and I feel my heart trembling once more into a fluttering flight.

Her tormented cries reach me as I make it to the door, shaking.

"TREASON!"

The male voices shout.

"She deserves DEATH!"

My mind is frozen. _That could be me. I could be her. They could still find out. They could know…_

My panic escalates beyond control and I feel myself growing light headed, and close to hyperventilating.

_I need to get away_.

A female silhouette slipped quickly and silently through the door of the underground library to run down the sidewalk, briskly. Her shoes pattering against the walk way, in a fast beat, pushing forward, _running away. _ The officer watches her till her form no longer is visible in the sea of people, before returning to his duties.

And in the female's brisk leave, a red poster fell from the protruding window at the front of the shop known as the underground library.

: the law is to be followed, the government has provided for you a seed to be inseminated and produce society warriors. By 21 all female who are considered eligible will be inseminated. NO marriage is allowed until your job to the government is fulfilled. NO lovers, NO boyfriends, NO girlfriends and absolutely no Public displays of affection. If at any point these rules are not followed, the government has complete authority to remove you from society and place you in the rehabilitation building.

" Takahashi empire forever reign "


End file.
